Sorry to you
by moi-chan 42
Summary: Arthur likes Alfred. Alfred doesn't like Arthur. Simple as that, so why is this so hard.


Based off of Sorry to you, by Gumi. Please enjoy and if you have any suggestions for ships or au's you wan't just leave it in the reviews and i'll do my best to write it.

I'm so sorry...

Your name is Arthur Kirkland, and you're in love with your best friend Alfred F. Jones. Right now the two of you are 14 years old. Still so innocent, not yet knowing of the pain of loss. For the past two years you have been questioning your feelings towards him. Your friendship started at a very young age, when you tripped and he went to help you. Of course he doesn't remember, not that your surprised. How does the git manage to remember anything. But since the day he helped you, the two of you have been together since.

You've come to the very shocking realization that you love him.

Yup, you heard me right. Someone as intelligent, sophisticated, and prestigious as you has fallen in love with someone who holds the state record for eating the most Burger'sin only a few minutes.

You hate to admit it but, you don't hate I'm exactly, and although you hate to admit it, he can be the kindest person you know. He may be a fat, loud mouth, who cant sit still, but his heart is always in the right place. Sorta.

The two of you are walking home together on the same path as every single day.

Before when you would look at your shadows you couldn't help but notice the way it looked as though the two of you were holding hands. You would blush and try to slow down and back away from him a little. After a while you would subconsciously reach out for his hand, but one day he stopped abruptly and reached his hand out to you. With his usual grin he smiled at you and said "Aw, you gettin lonely Artie?"

"Git! As if!" You may have said that, but you still held his hand. "It's only because you offered! So don't get any ideas!"

So today as usual, you held each others hands. His hand felt so familiar to you now as you squeezed his tight. His shadow was taller than yours as the two of you basked in the light of another fleeting day. A day that had you quite exited to finally be on your way home.

His hand started to tighten around yours and you looked up to see him staring at someone walking up in front of the two of you. Alfred seemed to be staring at a girl with short black hair, with a longing loving gaze. You always knew that Alfred didn't exactly like you like that, but you never expected that he might like someone else. Your heart was starting to tighten and your mind started to be clouded with questions, as you realized that your not the one that he wants, the one that can satisfy him with. 'What's wrong with me? Please I need to know! I'll do anything I swear, just tell me.'

'I can't survive without you' you thought to yourself as you held his hand even tighter and used your other hand to grip his shoulder.

Worried he took you underneath a bridge near the walk way that was empty. You let go of each other, as he asked you "What's wrong?"

With your face flushed you yelled at him. "I'm sorry, but I like you! I can only love you! So, i'm telling you this now! Please understand!"

'Your words are everything, you're my everything, I want that dorky smile of yours to be mine!' you thought as you tried to catch your breath.

Alfred looked at you shocked. He avoided your gaze and said sorry as he bean to run away, leaving you there.

The next day you found yourself calling him. "I could never love a person like you!" You yelled into your phone. Then hanging up. The two of you have fought many times, this wasn't really new, but this is the first time he didn't pick up. Even though you kept screaming at him, and telling him things like, "I'll never love you", the truth of the matter is that when your awake or even dreaming, Alfred is there clouding your mind.

But even if the white clouds in the sky were a cross walk, it could be crossed easily. After thinking about this your heart started to feel all backwards. Your wanted to be mad at him, but this was something easy to cross, and your heart still loved him.

Alfred texted you to meet him at the bridge after school, 2 days after the your phone call, so you ran there straight after school.

When you got there, Alfred was looking down and his eyes refused to meet yours.

Everything was said and done, the water has been spilled, you said how you feel, so who would cry over something that's already done.

But whose tears are those?

"I'm sorry." Alfred said with tears pouring. 'Why are you apologizing? Why are you crying? Why aren't you saying "Let's start again?"

"You're being a burden." 'What do you mean? Is my love not enough?' you thought as your hands began to grip the sides of your pants.

As he turned away again, your mind screamed at you to say 'Please don't abandon me! Please don't leave!' As your hand subconsciously reached out for his as it once did, for what felt like along time ago. But this time you knew he wouldn't hold yours.

You fell to your knees staring off into the direction he ran into, when your phone suddenly ringed. It was a text message.

 **You always knew he never loved you like that, from the very beginning. You always knew that, but you still liked him.**

It was from Alfred. It said he was "Sorry." Then he sent another one saying "Thank you."

As you stared at the text your tears started to drip.

'I'm sorry, i'm so stubborn. I'm sorry. i'm stupid and a crybaby. I'm sorry, but I... still like you more than anyone!'

The tears were pouring out more vigorously and your wails echoed off of the bottom of the bridge. The tears wouldn't stop, and you hated that.

'Hey forgive me!'

'Please be by my side! You don't have to like me now! Someday I will make you turn back!'

A week after the whole conundrum, and a week of painful awkward silence and short stares. You talk to him.

"Hello." you say trying your best to sound casual.

Alfred stares at you for a second, and for once truly in your eyes. Then out of no where, his eyes start to tear up.

He pulls you in a bone crushing hug, which you have grown accustomed to, and apologizes about what he said.

"You're no a burden Artie! You're not! You're my best friend! You mean a lot to me!"

You know that when he said the burden thing that he kinda meant it. You would feel a tiny bit burdened if a friend of yours had said something like that to you, but you don't tell him that.

You sigh, and pat his back slowly. "You git! As if I care!" you say with your usual tone.

He pulls away sniffling like a baby, "Really?"

"Yes, really." You say with a small smile.

He smiles and hugs you closer. Well you hold him, you think to yourself, 'You git, Someday you will be mine though.'


End file.
